verminfandomcom-20200214-history
/v/ermin Wiki
Welcome to the /v/ermin Wikia! Note: This wiki mainly serves as an event archive rather than an image archive. If you have fanart you want to share, put it on vb.booru.org. >What is /v/ermin? Computer-controlled MSPaint cockfights, where your crappy drawings are pitted against each other in battle engines. >When is /v/ermin? Tournaments and /v/ermin threads are only on the weekends from Friday to Sunday. Usually hosts show up at around 3 PM EST. >How do I make a Vermin? Draw a monster with up to 3 forms in MSPaint, then distribute points between the five pictured stats as such: * Evo 1 Vermin are allowed 13 points * Evo 2 Vermin are allowed 16 points and an ability, or 20 points and no ability. * Evo 3 Vermin are allowed 20 points and an ability, or 25 points and no ability. The different stats do different things in different engines, but generally: *Lifes increases maximum health *Muscle increases the damage of muscle attacks, which are either more common or more damaging than blast attacks *Blast increases the damage of blast attacks, which usually pierce guard and are either less common or less damaging than muscle attacks *Guard reduces damage from muscle attacks *Fast increases evasion and attack speed >What kind of ability can I make? They should be abilities that you might find in a video game - raising stats, causing status effects, or nullifying other Vermins' abilities. Abilities should roughly be equivalent to the four or five points you sacrifice to get an ability. Complicated abilities may be retooled entirely for the sake of keeping the tournament running on-schedule. >How do I make a good Vermin? Try puns or references and making Vermin out of those. Or think of real-life people or objects and caricature them. They don't have to be good art, but it's recommended that they be interesting or funny in some way. The point of vermin is creativity, so get creative! Battle example 1|An example of a /v/ermin battle. Taken from the 14th Tournament. Battle example 2|An example of simple abilities. Taken from WC Tournament 17. Battle example 3|An example of multibattles. Taken from D13 Tournament 2. Battle example 4|An example of the wide variety of abilities one can make. Taken from D13 Tournament 4. >How do I enter my Vermin into the tournament? When a host announces sign-ups are open, respond to that post with the Vermin you want to enter. Usually vermin are chosen randomly from all submissions within a certain time period. Make sure that you're responding to a host with a real tripcode - you can see a list of host trips here. When a tournament starts, the hosts will code your vermin into a battle engine and post the fights as YouTube videos. >When should I make a page for my vermin? Once your vermin enters a tournament, put it here. You don't even need tournament experience to make a page for your vermin - if your vermin has some sort of lore or history in its origins, you can make a page for it too. >How do I format a vermin page? You don't have to! Just type the third stage name of your vermin in this box and click the button for a pre-formatted template. Remember to also make redirects for each stage of your vermin so it can easily be found. width=30 break=no preload=template:VerminPage buttonlabel=Create /v/ermin page Latest activity Category:Browse